Blood Bath
by punkrock sakura
Summary: Vampire fanfic. Sakura is a poet who loves vampires and Sasuke is a vampire. This is for those of who wanted me to conitue Disastor. SasuSaku After Long await...STORY NOW ON HOLD
1. The Poet and The Vampire

**Blood Bath**

**This story is dedicated to all those who read Diaster. I'm sorry I couldn't continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Neva will!**

**Chapter One: The Poet and the Vampire**

_**Licking his lips, he bit**_

_**Into the Ivory flesh of her neck**_

_**Metallic liquid flowed into his mouth**_

_**He stopped only to savor the kill**_

_**and was drunk forever more**_

_**with the taste of blood**_

The pink haired girl stopped to admire her work. This poem was one of the first she ever wrote. It seemed funny how a seven year old girl could write something so sadistic but to her it seemed bitter sweet and intoxicating. She loved vampires ever since she was little. Maybe that was why now, at age sixteen, she still writes her crazy peotry about the blood thristy beast.

She took the peice of paper and stuck it in a book called _Back Cherry Blossoms_. She wrote it when she was fourteen. Her brother found it in her room and showed it to his college friends. One of the friend's father was a publisher and that's how the book was published. It never hit the best seller list but in her heart she knew it was number one.

She walked outside to admire the trees she was named after, cherry blosoms. Sakura climbed the tree in order to find peace from her crazy family. Her parents sent her to therapist last month and now she's now allowed to write poetry until she gives up intrest in vampires. When the therapsit read her poems she asked why Sakura had been reading such dark books, not nknowing Sakura had written them. When Sakura told the therapist she had written _Black Cherry Blossoms _the therapist started to tell Sakura that there was no such thing as a vampire. Sakura picked up her glass of water that had been given to her and threw it at the therapist.

The therapist told Sakura's mother that Sakura was still stuck in her childhood and didn't want to grow up. She also said for Sakura to come back in a month and talk to her again but Sakura refused to come back. Since she refused she had to watch her father burn all her vampire books and her old poetry that was about vampires. Luckily she hid her book that actually had all of her vampire works in it. She managed to save a few bits of poetry while her father was busy yelling at her to grow up.

Now that her brother is in college the only peace she ever gets is in her cherry tree. She took out a book that she had hidden in the trunk of the hollow tree. She grabbed the pencil a out of her bun and began wrote:

_If anyone reads this book I have one thing to say. Vampires are real._

Sakura placed the book back in the hallow of the tree. She stood up to jump down but she lost her balence. She grabbed on to the branch that she was once standing upon and swung down to the ground. Her palms felt wet. She looked down at them and saw a crimson liquid flowing from her hand. A smirk appeared on her face as she decided to play with the blood a little.

She dipped her finger in the liquid and walked over to the shed where she had hidden a few peices of paper. She started to write poetry in her blood.

The metallic yet sweet scent of blood hung in the air. A raven haired boy sniffed the air. The blood was intoxicating. He was drunk witht the smell. His fangs crept out of their shells. He had to get to the person. He had not drank in weeks and the smell was creeping closer and closer.

He stayed behind the shed, hoping not to be seen by his next victim. A pink haired girl was wasting her blood on a sheet of paper. He scoffed at what he was witnessing. _Give me the blood and quit feeding the paper, _he thought. Before he knew what he was doing he crept out of the bush but the sound of her voice stopped him from the attack.

_**"Swift and quick,**_

_**nibbling at the neck,**_

_**She has no idea of what to come**_

_**She believed what he said to her **_

_**She believed the lies**_

_**She felt his dagers skimming her neck**_

_**He bit**_

_**and the blood poured**_

_**little by little **_

_**he sucked at her neck**_

_**Loving the taste **_

_**and drunk on the smell**_

_**he took more than he wanted**_

_**he killed his love,**_

_**by the bite of love"**_

He stopped in his tracks. The exact words had came from his beloved when he was still mortal. She turned around and met his eyes. The poet looked at him lovingly. She could see his fangs already pointed.

"Are you hungery?" she wasn't scared of him! He was shocked by her action. She held up her palm to him and he gratefully took it.

"You're a vampire, am I right?" she asked.

"Hn," he licked up the blood, only taking what he needed. His head pounded as she reminded him of his lost lover.

She pulled her hand away and smiled. "Hello, I'm Sakura," she outreached her clean hand to shake his but he didn't return the guesture.

"I must be going," he said as he turned around, ready to shift into another form and take flight. Her hand gripped onto his shoulder and stopped him.

"Wait!" she yelled. He turned around to face her with angry eyes. His bangs couldn't hide his crimson eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Usually he would have fun torchering mortals but she was happy to see him! She must have been crazy! Most mortal would run but no! She smiles and laughs.

"Just let me have one more look before you leave. I've always wanted to meet someone like you.You're what I've been waiting for," she looked at him with eyes filled with such sorrow and pain that he couldn't help but fill sorry for her.

"What has happened to you to make you not afraid?" he asked.

"Many things, all family," she looked at the ground, not wanting tears to flow in front of him. That is a sign of weakness.

"Are they like you?" he asked. His hand cupped her face and brought it up to meet his hand. He was surprised to feel tears dripping down her face.

"They are the exact opposite. They tell me you aren't real. They tell me that I need to grow up," Sakura smiled and let out a giggle, "but now I know I'm not crazy. You do exist. Thanks for staying."

He bent down and kissed her cheek and disappeared. A bloody print was left on her cheek. She smiled and walked up to her room.

**TBC**

**What do you all think? This is going to be way longer than my other story Destiny. I promise. Please reveiw. **

**Luv yall**

** punkrock sakura**


	2. A meeting with a therapist and a chat

**Blood Bath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Just because you all reveiwed more than usual and I love you guys, I have decided to throw out the next chapter. **

**Chapter two: Meeting with a Therapist and a Chat with a Vampire**

It was two o' clock in the afternoon. Sakura was sparwled out in the backseat of her father's car with a laptop resting on her lap. Her father thought it might be a good idea to visit the "Good Doctor Morris" or in other words, a shrink. She had woke up early that morning to find her diaries, journals, and notebooks missing from every possible place in her room. Later she found out that her father had boxed them up and had hid them in the trunk of his car. She had ran to the car but was pushed in the backseat and was handed a laptop.

"We're going to visit Dr. Morris and show him all your poetry," thats all he said as he started up the car and drove off. And that was how she wounded up in this situation. Her father started to talk to her but she didn't listen. If she told him about the vampire lapping up her blood then she would be put into the mental hospital. She smiled at the thought of the blood suckers existing.

Soon they arrived at the therapists office. She grabbed the laptop and walked out of the car. He father grabbed all of her poetry and out of the trunk of the car. They walked in a straight line with her father in front, leading her to the room where they were supposed to meet the "Good Docter." Her father held open the door for her to walk into the room.

A sweet, happy smell entered her nostrils and whirled around in her body, making her dizzy from the smell of something the exact opposite of her. She coughed and gasped for breath like she was drowning in water. Her father smacked the back of her head to make her stop. She quieted herself down to a meer sigh.

"Why hello Mr. Haruno! I see Sakura has finally listened to my instructions. She looks so much happier," Dr. Morris patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh I am very happy because I've been doing the exact opposite of your phony instructions," Sakura smiled at him and chuckled at his surprised expression. She sat in a chair right in front of his desk. Her father and the shrink followed her to her seat.

"Well I'm just glad you came back," he smiled at her with happiness. She decided to crush him again.

"Why? So you can get more money from my idiotic parent?" Sakura earned another smack on the head except this one was harder.

"I think you need to calm down young lady," her father fumed at the disrespect his daughter was showing.

"No, no. Let the girl speak her mind. That is what makes young people young. They don't know the effect of their actions yet," the shrink surely didn't want a fight in his clean,_ sparkly, _offfice, "Now why have I been honored with another visit from you?"

"My daughter is getting even more rebelious. Last night I saw her with a shadowy figure in our yard and now her peoms are more sadistic. I have even found one written in blood!" Her father sounded like he was about to burst with anger.

"Sakura would you mind telling me who this figure was?" Dr. Morris was thinking it was her boyfriend but man was he wrong!

"It wasn't a who it was more of an **it**, so to speak. It was what you said was mythical and a figment of my teenage mind. If you **truely** believe that then you won't **truely** believe me and stick me in that mental hospital across the street," Sakura was speaking the truth.

"Then what was it?" he asked. He had always thought that she was smart but not this smart.

"It was what you don't beleive in," She was just toying with him.

"Sakura! Tell us alreday!" her father screamed.

"A vampire," she said calmly. Her father smacked her again.

"Sakura do you truely beleive this?" the shrink asked.

"I do because I saw his fanger and he left this on me," Sakura unbandaged her hand and showed him the scratch on her hand along with the teeth marks. The therapist was in shock. He finally believed her but he didn't want to admit it. His mouth formed an O and his eyes buldged out of his head.

"Mr. Haruno may I talk to you outside?" the shrink grabbed her father's arm and dragged him outside.

Sakura opened up her laptop and started to log in to yahoo messenger. She knew they would be talking for a long time. She signed in as **Dark Blossoms.** She instantly found someone to talk to. His name was **Vampire S.U. **She found that it was easy to talk to him.

**Dark Blossoms: **Hey! Guess where I am!

**Vampire S.U. : **Where?

**Dark Blossoms: **My Favorite place in the whole wide world.

**Vampire S.U. : **Oh, the mad house.

**Dark Blossoms: **Do you mean the shrink's office?

**Vampire S.U. : **Duh.

**Dark Blossoms:** O

Unknowingly to her, the shrink and her dad walked in.

**S.U. :** I have an idea...

**DB:** What?

**S.U. :** How about you meet me for dinner at that cafe'

**DB:** Which one?

**S.U. : **The Red Rose. Tell the waiter that you are waiting for Sano Uchiha.

**DB: **Okay, but what time should I be there?

**S.U. : **five

**DB:** You're on Uchiha! C u then

**S.U. : **Luv ya

**DB: **u 2. Bye.

**S.U. :** Bye

"Who is Vampire S.U.?" her father asked.

Sakura thought quick, "A boy at my school." She lied like her life depened on it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the shrink asked. Now he was treading in deep water.

"No, he's my best friend," _lair! _her head screamed. She had to get out now.

"Please excuse me, I have to go," she ran out of the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. They didn't try to stop her this time. Maybe they thought she was going to the bathroom or something else. But whatever, at least she was able to make an easy escape. Last time they had to tie her to a chair. _They're probally getting tired of trying to catch me, _she thought.

When she made it out of the building she looked down at the clock on her wrist and saw it was only three o' clock. Time would pass by slower than usual if she didn't find somewhere to go to pass time away. Library, the only place in the world where people didn't care if you were sadistic or not as long as you were quiet about it.

She walked into the library, quiet as a mouse and happy as a child in a candy shop. She walked to the young adult section. Not many people was there , only a man holding a book. Sakura gasped when she saw the cover. She saw movement in his head but couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not because his raven bangs covered his face. Sakura looked him up and down and saw he was a goth.

"I see you know this book," his hushed voice sounded like a smooth melody but so familair, like a song you had heard before but couldn't think what the name of it was.

"I should, I wrote it," Sakura didn't know why but she felt an evil presence surruond her body. It was the first presence to ever frighten her. He put the book down and glanced into her eyes. An invisible hand glide up her arm, sending shivers down her spine. The room suddenly felt cold as she lost her breath. His face crept toward her ear.

"Your blood was so sweet," he whispered and turned to walk away.

"Glad you thought so," she smirked at him and picked up her book, "But I really do wonder why you are at in the daylight."

"Isn't it obvious? The girl over there is also a vampire and so is the librarian. Stupid girl, we can walk in light but we don't have any powers in the daylight. So now I'm just a walking, thinking, living corpse," he was about to walk off but she turned him around.

"Don't leave, I must know more," she gave him a puppy dog pout but it was useless.

"No, I gotta go," he ran out the door. She was puzzled but knew in her heart that she would see him again. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw she had to go to.

For the first time in a month he was going to get his share of blood. Another stupid girl had fallen for his trick. He was on his way to meet the girl who was soon to be his dinner but then he saw that dreaded girl that shows up everywhere. She was sitting at a table alone. She was crying. He wondered why but it was best not to ask.

He looked around for any other girls that were alone. He saw one and slowly made his way toward her. Then a man apeared behind her. Sasuke could feel the aura of the vampire. He looked around again but there was no one left. He walked over to the waiter. "Hello I am Sano **(made up a name to hide his identity. You'll find out why later) **Uchiha," Sasuke gave a quick smile to the waiter and he gave one back.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, right this way," the waiter pulled him over to the dreaded girl. She looked up and smiled at him. He glared at her but decided that she would do for a quick snack.

After the waiter had left he began to talk, "Why are you here? Did you follow me?

"Oh please, why would I do that? I'm waiting for _Vampire S.U._," She smiled at him, "Do you know him?"

"Don't act stupid, I am him," the glare intensified.

"Oh well, I thought I would have fun. I guess I must go," She smiled at him but as she started to walk out she remeber that she had no where to go.

"Oh, please don't leave," Sasuke smirked at her and grabbed her waist, "At least not without me." He wasn't going to let his meal escape. Plus after he killed her he wouldn't have to deal with her mouth.

He lead her out the door to an empty place in the parking lot. He walked to a black motorcycle and grabbed a helmet. He climbed on and noticed that she wasn't getting on. His nerves were starting to go away. She inched closer to him but then saw he was getting off. Two arms picked her up and sat her on the back of the motorcycle. He climbed on and said, "Hold on tight."

He kicked up the stand and sped off. Sakura screamed, "Stop! I've never been on a motorcycle before!" A smirk graced his handsome face as he pushed the petal all the way down. Sakura's screams grew louder as he pulled off the main road and into the woods. He stopped in a deserted spot near a small pond.

Sakura had never seen a more grotesque spot in all her life. The air was metallic. Dead bodies hung on a tree while other bodies lay lifeless in a pile. She saw that the water in the pond was pure red. The vampire picked her up and threw her to a tree. Air shot out of her body as her back slammed against a tree. It was the only one without blood on it.

The vampire stood in front of her slumped body. He bent down and tilted her face up, "Have any questions now, my sweet?"

"A lot of them. Are you willing to answer?" she asked back. He shook his head yes.

"Alright, tell your past," she was going to learn it before she died.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me and I won't make a sound while you kill me," she spoke softly. It was the worst thing she ever said. He agreed and sat down beside her. She started to fidgetas he moved closer, and closer until he was barely touching her thigh.

"Fine but," he smirked, "I want you to answer something for me first."

"Anything."

"Alright, how do you want to die? Slow and painful, quick and painless, or not at all?" he asked.

"I would be lying if I said anything but not at all but I really must hear your story. You pick," Sakura closed her eyes and let down her hair from her ponytail. She was going to relax before she died even though she was in a scarey place.

"Fine. Well I wasn't bitten into vampirism but born. My mother was human but was impregnated by a vampire. She died why I was born. Well I killed her. She was my first victim. My brother watched me as I drank her blood. In fact, this is the exact spot I killed her. Anyways, my brother tried to kill me and he is still after me," Sasuke finished.

"Tell me more," Salura cooed.

"In the early 1700's I was out on a walk when an annoying girl came up to me. She went pale when she saw my teeth or fangs which ever you prefer. She ran away. I thought I would never see her again but I was wrong..."

**Flashback:**

A young girl with her pink hair curled up into a bun came running down the street to me. She was beatiful. I had no intention to scare her away but I just started to smile when I saw her lovely smile. A loud, shrill, cry came from her mouth. Her white dress fluttered behind her as she ran away.

I fell down and was about to faint but a man in a rich looking outfit picked me up and carried me away. I was suffering from lack of blood. While he was carring me I fainted.

The next morning I was awoken by a startling beautiful madien. Her long pink hair was draped arounf her shoulders and was curled at the bottum. "Hello Mr. Vampire," she whispere to him, "You gave me quiet a scare last night. I have fixed you cow blood that we had left over from Bessy. My father has no clue that you are a beast but who cares? I promise not to tell-" she stopped speaking as I stroked her creamy neck and brushed her hair aside.

"You are so beautiful. Don't worry I would never have hurt you. Don't be afraid," I was over taken by her beauty. She bent down and kissed my forhead and left the room. For the first time I had met a person who wasn't afraid, well not like the rest. I stared at the wall thinking of how I could get her to be in my bed that night.

I shook my head to earse all my dirty thoughts. I looked beside the bed and saw that she had filled the cup to the rim with blood. I grabbed it and poured it into my mouth, savoring the flavor. It wasn't as sweet as human blood but it was still good. I noticed it had a little extra flavor to it. It tasted funny. Like two bloods mixed together.

After I had finished the elixer, the same pudgey man who saved me walked into the room. His daughter was beside him. "Well, I see you are awake, Mr... what is your name?" the man asked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for saving me," I added because I thought manners would help me get to her quicker.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke finishes the story and is ready to partake from Sakura's neck. Trouble appears for the future.

**Oh and THANK YOU FOR REVEWING**

**Gawd you guys are great! **

**aqua ninja**

**eman555**

**Rvg2151**

**DarkFireVampire**

**tiffanylilicus**

**Souseiseki**

**Pioson's Ivy**

**dragonfly454**

**AirQueen98**

**Kai-Kai01**

**I Have An Alter Ego**

**sakura5584**

**UchihaSakura87**

**ThisIsMyLifeToLive**

**BloodRuby**

**Shonen Shojo Kid**

**I'm reading a new book. It's about a vampire. I think I'll get more ideas about it, so I'll put up a new chapter faster if you send me reveiws. **

**Luv ya**

** 3 punkrock sakura**


	3. Scarlet Memories

**Blood Bath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … at all **

**Chapter Three: Scarlet Memories**

_**The moon is Shining Bright**_

_**The moon is feeling right**_

_**I'll kiss you on your neck**_

_**People will stare but we won't care**_

_**We're high above the ground**_

_**We're no where to be found**_

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Flashback (Still Sasuke POV): **

**A Month had passed since I was found by the man. I found out that he was very wealthy and was very high in society even though his house was medium in size and was not the prettiest. His daughter, who was brave at first, started to become frightened at the sight or thought of me and tried to stay away if possible. They allowed me to stay in their house for as long as I wanted.**

**It was a misty night outside** the window and inside it seemed like the world had a dramatic change. Halls and rooms were now lit by candle light and were only pleasing to those with a darker eye. It showed misery and sadness. There was only one thing in the entire house that showed a bit of life and radiance, the daughter of the man who had brought me here. I sat and watched as maids were making a fuss over the girl.

I let out a chuckle when I saw her run into my room holding the door so the maids couldn't get in. A red jewel shimmered on her chest and a light smile held to her lips. "Miss, you must get ready, the suitors are almost here!" exclaimed a young maid. The girl turned around and locked the door.

"Then tell them to go away!" the girl then noticed me and stopped. She looked like she was a princess of medieval times. A red dress hung across her shoulders and a crown of flowers kissed her large forehead. Her hair was braided to her waist. Her face was painted with pale pinks and red lipstick.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" the girl walked over. She sat beside me and whispered in my ear, "Do you need any…_blood_?" Her voice trembled. I laid my hand on hers to comfort her but I could only feel her tremble more.

"You said you weren't scared," I pulled away from her and scooted away so she would calm down.

"I was taught not to, but I'm still scared at the thought of my blood being drained from my body and I cry at the thought of being defenseless," the girl stroked her neck.

"What is your name?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and another smile was on her lips.

"My name is Cherry Blossom, but you can call me Cherry or Blossom, whichever suits you," She stood up and unlocked the door.

"Alright Cherry," I smirked back, "My name is Sasuke."

She walked away and I felt that we would become closer.

**I was finally feeling better **and decided to take a walk on the terrace outside my window. The midnight was sweet and the moonlight showed a silhouette of Cherry sneaking about below me. Her dress was billowing around her. She ran around, dancing in the dim light.

I jumped off the terrace to meet her below. She jumped up and I showed a slight sign of humor. During this time in my life I was soft but the events soon to come would harden and destroy me mentally and physically.

I notice she had something in her pocket. I pointed to it and asked "What is that?"

She blushed and tried to whisper it under her breath but I still heard her say a poem.

"Well read it to me," I demanded. I could feel her blood pulse. I began to lust for the neck she kept rubbing with embarrassment. My fangs protruded before my brain could process thought.

"Please read it to me and stop the embarrassment act. You're making me angry," my dark side was about to take place if she didn't stop.

Out of true horror she began to read:

"**The soft hue of the night laid a sign of beauty on his face,**

**The stars above kissed his hair**

**And the angels wept because this beauty was dammed**

**I forever saw him as an angel with the body of the demon.**

**I saw him as a pure soul,**

**Even though he showed me what I could never see**

**A life**

**For I am bound to be**

**The Witch of Spring,**

**The Keeper to Love,**

**The Ancestor of the One Who slain**

**I cry at night knowing that I will die by his hand**

**Because of what I have wrote**

**And of what I have done**

**In the past."**

I had no idea of what she was talking about. She stood there, her body tense and her eyes closed in fear. I grabbed her hand and applied a kiss to it. She took a step back and then calmed down.

"What happened to the brave girl I met a month ago?" I asked. She finally looked at me with courage in her eyes and bravery in her voice.

"I should stop acting like a baby shouldn't I? The truth is I'm not scared at all; I'm just a little…shy," Cherry brushed aside a piece of hair in her face and laid finger on her lips. I pushed it aside and bent to her. She looked up at me and flushed. My lips were laid on the red candy of her lips. She accidentally bit me but she bit hard enough to draw blood.

A drop of my blood poured into her mouth. I pulled away, not wishing for anymore to seep through. She never even noticed. I saw her look at me with wondering eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" how could she tell?

"Nothing, I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry," Cherry ran away. I dared not to chase after her; instead I walked around the yard and into a small green room. Flamboyant plants decorated every side of the walls the only place that wasn't decorated was in the middle where a silver pentagram glistened above a small brown bench. On the bench were books that were only half way filled up but what was written on the pages was fascinating. I picked up the books and walked away, back to my terrace, and into my room where I slept softly until the morning light.

**Midmorning, Nine Days Later**

**Knock, knock, **I wondered if the banging of fists on my door would ever cease. In rage, I ran to the door and opened it. I almost ripped the door off its hinges. A pudgy maid stood there with a letter in her hand. "Master told me to give this to you," she handed me the letter and I read it:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

_I feel you have over stayed your welcome and should be leaving soon. If you don't wish to leave or don't have anywhere else to go then please meet me in my office so we can discuss a way for you to stay. _

_Sign,_

_ Lord Haywood_

This letter deeply disturbed me. I really didn't wish to stay but where else would I go? My brother was still after me and he thinks I'm still wandering around. Staying in a place like this I would be safe from him.

I asked the maid to show me to his office. I passed the pink haired girl on my walk. She smiled at me and waved. I nodded to show that I noticed her. The maid led me down a series of halls and long path ways. When we arrived I felt like I needed to sit. She knocked on the door and ushered me in. She left me alone with him and closed the door behind me.

I took a seat in front of him and spoke with all the dignity that I could retrieve from my past. "Sir, I am sorry to say that I have no where else to go. When you found me I was wandering from house to house looking for a place to stay. I collapsed from walking so far. I am sorry to ask for your sympathy but this is the only place that has taken me in."

The father looked at me with a wolfish grin and spoke, "If this is true, what happened to where you stayed?"

"My house had burnt down and my family had died. They left me with no money. In fact I was left off the will since I was the youngest. My parents loved my brother more and thought I would never become as wealthy as he was," I finished. My lies were working.

"You can stay as long as you tame my sweet daughter. She is too wild for me. I also wish for you to marry her. You seem like a fine gentleman," the father lit his pipe and began to smoke it.

"Well doesn't the miss have a say in this?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"Not anymore. She has shunned all the other suitors. If you wish to stay then you shall marry her. She has no choice anymore. If you say yes then your wedding will be in a week."

This is all I to do to stay and not be killed. It was my only hope. "I will," I stood up and shook his hand.

"Now I wish for my daughter not to know until tonight at dinner. We'll say you've asked and I said yes, not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

**That night, right before dinner.**

She came into my room. She was porcelain ready to break. If only she knew what I did and how it would affect her. She climbed up beside me and kissed my ear.

"I know," she whispered. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. It was soft; it was like kissing cream or a feather. Her breathing stopped. "I'm sorry," I cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Tears came from her eyes.

"You can kill me if I get too bloodthirsty or if I try to attack you," I kissed her eyes. She wept and I wept with her. We sat there, crying salt and blood. I had just stolen her from her true love. I don't think I could live with myself if I made her life a living hell.

The clock rang seven. She touched my thigh and pushed away. "It is time to go my love, they are waiting," she stood up and waited for me. I clasped her hand with my right and we both walked down the hall. A blonde maid stared at us with jealousy but she had already known by listening at the door that something was up.

Dinner was surprisingly fast. Cherry made no sound and her father was rather pleased. After dinner Cherry followed me to my studies. She walked around a pile of books, as if looking for something. She picked up a book and handed it to me. "Since we are to be wed, it is best you read this," she laid it on my lap.

I opened it and found that it was a dictionary. But it was no ordinary dictionary; it was filled with terms about vampires and the four sorceresses. I looked at her. She picked up the jewel that had lain on her breast ever since I met her.

"This, my dear, is the bloodstone; you'll never be able to hurt me as long as I have this on. So don't worry yourself. I know many of foreign languages. To activate it all I have to do is speak a very dead language," Cherry sat beside me on the arm of the seat.

"I wish to tell you the truth of my family. You are Japanese?" I nodded to her, "So am I. My real name is Sakura. My father brought me over here so I could be free from the place I was destined." She stroked my face and left. I think she felt awkward.

I opened the book. One word jumped out at me, half-blood. The definition read: A person who is in between human and vampire. All that is needed to become a half blood is to have one drop of blood from a vampire inside you. There is a curse to all half-breeds. After two months from the time they were infected with the blood that they will become a full vampire.

Vampire Lord: the vampire lord, the first vampire, can only be killed by a half breed who is one month into their transformation. The half breed must bare the blood stone.

The bloodstone was made by the four sorceresses of the year. Each of them gave their blood to create it. In return, the women all died on the third rise of the full moon after the ceremony.

I dropped the book. I had contaminated her with my blood. I had to kill her before she became a full vampire. I ran to her room and saw that she had been waited for me. I walked to her and took off the bloodstone from her neck. She looked at me with big eyes. I kissed her for the last time.

Our kiss went too far. I had to stop her breath. I kissed her creamy neck. "Sakura, I have cursed you and now I will show you the cure. I bit her. I heard her heart beat pulse with every splash of the crimson liquid into my mouth. Slurps, gulps and a cold corpse were in my mind. She didn't die as soon as I hoped.

"Sasuke, I really did love you," she spoke her last words. I looked at her. I shook her body and cried. I yelled in anguish. How could I kill her? Her beautiful body laid there, hair strung everywhere and eyes closed. I held her and cried and yelled because of my stupidity. The maid heard my screams and ran to see. It was that blonde maid. She screamed and everyone ran to see.

_**"Swift and quick,**_

_**Nibbling at the neck,**_

_**She has no idea of what to come**_

_**She believed what he said to her **_

_**She believed the lies**_

_**She felt his daggers skimming her neck**_

_**He bit**_

_**And the blood poured**_

_**Little by little **_

_**He sucked at her neck**_

_**Loving the taste **_

_**And drunk on the smell**_

_**He took more than he wanted**_

_**He killed his love,**_

_**By the bite of love"**_

_  
With these words he ran,_

_Ran from the town that was ready to stab with the stake_

_His brother saw him and followed him and he ran again_

_To America,_

_And waited to run_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura closed her eyes. He had stopped. It was finished, she was finished. "Sasuke, I've decided that I want you to make it quick," Sakura looked at him. He was bent over crying.

"Sasuke?" she whispered again.

"How do you know my name?" he grabbed her by her arms and shook her, "I didn't tell you my name!"

"I don't know! Quit shaking me! You're hurting me!" She screamed. Sasuke dropped her. These memories were driving him crazy.

"Go if you don't want to die," Sasuke yelled. Sakura stood up and ran home. When she finally arrived, she threw all her poetry books into the fire that her dad had lit. She only hung on to the first book she ever published. She was afraid.

She slept with her eyes open and stared at the window, hoping he didn't chase his mind.

**TBC…**

**I know it took forever to get this up but it was worth it right? I promise that these chapters will start to come faster but I need ideas! I need everyone's help to spice it up a bit. Oh, today (11/27) is my birthday so leave a nice review, please!**

**Oh, was waiting worth it?  Thanx for being patient. **

**THANX FOR reviewing…**

**KaIKaI01**

**Tiffanylicis**

**Silver Spirit**

**XxHotBloodySirenxX**

**BloodRuby**

**Zuan**

**Souseiseki**

**UchihaSakura87**

**Eman555**

**Kawaii chibi Sasuke lover**

**Calyps**

**I have an alter ego**

**Lone-wolf987**

**Cirque-du-freak5**

**Starseer**

**Frienz4ever**

**Aznmelon**

**Honey I wanna hear you**

**Lanie-chan**

**Sadbrowneyes976**

**VixenOfDeath809**

**Brightness18**

**If-This-Disturbes-You-Then-Walk-Away**

**Els1324**

**SatuAka**

**blackrose4ever**

**XxKakashiloverxX**

**DarknessFlameWolf**

**Black-Dragon-Rock**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

**Angel2559**

**Rockergirl923**


	4. Fate is Written

**Blood Bath**

**Disclaimer: Hey, as everyone knows, I am not and never will be the owner of Naruto. **

**Well thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. The truth is I was waiting for some help and I finally got it. Thanks, for giving me a good idea for this chappie. And without further ado…**

**Chapter Four: Fate is Written**

_**She looked at him and cried**_

"_**Why are you killing me?!" **_

_**He pushed the girl aside**_

_**And loneliness filled her heart**_

_**Apathy was all he had for her**_

_**Patience was all she had for him**_

She felt it rolling up inside. She hoped he would notice her. He turned around to face her. She saw his blood red eyes and vomited on the carpet. Instead of the normal food chunks it was blood. He could smell her, the sweet crisp cherry blossom. It didn't take more than a second until he was in front of her, crushing her throat with his bare hands. "You'll never hurt me again," he yelled, "But before you go..." He bent his head down and bit her neck, sucking the life away from her.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she flew up in bed. She looked around her twice and then figured out it was just a dream. Holding her neck, she jumped out of her bed and ran for the bathroom. Her body bent over the toilet as she vomited. Just like her dream it was blood. He had filled her dreams with horrors and nights of terror. This dream was one of the pleasant ones she had had ever since she ran away from him.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced outside of her window.** And it had been three months since she last saw him and summer was almost over.** Her mother had decided that she wasn't crazy any more and she was now allowed to go to public school. Her parents also decided it wasn't good for her to stay in the same town anymore for they feared that she might turn back into her crazy, vampire loving self.

**It was one week** before the start of a new school year. The month of August was torrid and dry. Her family decided to go on a picnic even though the temperature had risen to over one hundred degrees. She had no clue of what had possessed them to go on this family outing but she wasn't surprised. They had taken her on worst trips, including the petting zoo and shopping at Areopostle. What surprised her was that they chose to picnic at dusk. They dragged her to a shady place under a few cherry blossom trees. She helped them spread out the blanket and unpack the food.

After they had eaten and played a few family games, she told them she was going to go on a walk. She ambled down a rocky path to a small little garden. Candles were lit, to light the path around the garden. The garden had a pond which was aligned purple and red flowers. Midnight irises and roses were on the outer ring of flowers on the pond. Next to the pond there was a cherry tree. It was a weird cherry tree. Instead of light pink blossoms there were dark red petals that looked like they were dying. Not giving the dark area much thought, she climbed up in it and rested on a branch. Her eyes began to feel heavy so she just closed them, not expecting to go to sleep. It wasn't long until she was in her happy dream land of bliss.

Crunching footsteps woke her. She looked down, trying not to make a sound but a yelp had escaped her lips and it was too late. A boy with raven hair stared up at her. Her green eyes pierced his head. His face also grew in shock. The vampire was back, still looking as handsome as ever. Sakura let out a cry but no one was able to hear her because he had placed his hand ever so comfortably on her mouth.

Her heart jumped out of her chest and moved up and down heavily. Sasuke's lips traced the exact spot between the collar bone and her shoulder. She froze, feeling like a mouse caught in a trap. His free, cold hand slid up her arm to her collar bone and even further to her chin. He tilted her head to the side. She stiffened. '_Oh God help me_,' she thought. He kissed her neck over and over again in the same spot. His fangs were cold on her neck. After a minute it all became clear to her…

"Let go Sasuke," Sakura ordered sternly. The heavy breathing and shivering stopped. She was fed up with her dreams and decided in this one she would take charge. This time his body froze. He looked alarmed, like he was the one in danger. She took control of his actions and pushed him off of her and turned around to face him. "Listen here, I'm tired of you coming to me every night and its time you left me alone. Anyways stay away from my damn neck!" Sakura continued to scream.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her face to his, "You know what, I'm tired of you too. You appear everywhere and when I'm finally rid of you, you return. And what to you mean I keep coming to you? I haven't been near you in three months! That's why I came here was to get rid of you!" His cold words stung her heart but she knew it was just a dream.

"Ha! You must be kidding me!" She laughed cynically and grabbed his face so that his eyes met hers, "Tell me the truth. You haven't seen me in three months?"

He grabbed her face and pulled his lips to hers only for a second. "I truthfully haven't seen you in three months." Her eyes fell heavily and so did her body, down from the tree and down to the ground below. He caught her by her arm but he suddenly didn't care if she died. He let go of her arm and watched her fall. A smirk bit his lips as her beautiful face hit the ground. Blood ran from behind her long beautiful hair. He heard the lovely crack of her bones and he just hopped off the tree and went along on his merry way.

"**SAKURA!"** screamed someone in the distance. Sakura's eyes opened. Her body was soaking wet and covered in dirt. She stared at the sky. It was now glowing with the stars of the night. Taking another glance around, she found out that she was still in the garden but was far away from the cherry blossom tree. She could still hear her parent's voices in the background. She stood up and stretched her sore muscles. A knot was on her head but she didn't notice until later that night.

Her parents took her home and didn't ask one question about her dirty appearance. It was one strange day but when she got home it became stranger. Her mother called her into her room. Sakura slowly walked into the room, wondering what she had done. Usually on visits to her mother's room ended up in crying or yelling.

"Sakura come here," Sakura's mom motioned for her to sit on the bed beside her. On her mother's lap was a jewelry box. Her mother had a red jewel in her hand. Sakura sat down and pulled her hair to the side. Her mother slipped the jewel onto her neck and Sakura fingered the raindrop shaped ruby.

"This was my mother's and now I'm giving it to you," Sakura's mother pronounced. Sakura looked at the jewel closely and smiled. It reminded her of the story **He** had told her. She hugged her mom and said thank you.

**August eighth** was the big day for Sakura; she would be starting a new school. Walking to school was the new fad and she decided to try it out. Her new red, school uniform blew in the wind. Golden buttons aligned the middle of her shirt and the red ruby her mother had given her lay on her chest. A new happier appearance was on her face.

The world had a different look to it now. It was brighter, happier, and lovelier. Birds sang in her future. Vampires were extinct and only found in myths. The wind in the trees wasn't a poetic expression for something to come; it was just wind in the trees. And in this new world, she still wasn't ready to give up on her poetry and vampires for deep in her heart, she still believed they existed.

Everything, the world, her heart, the things that drove people to do other things was just too plain for her. Sakura knew that everything would fall into place later but now she had to deal with the world as it was, strange and unfamiliar.

Upon arriving at the school, she ended up late for class and the teacher assign after school detention. After calling her parents to tell them she would be late getting home and why, she walked into her new classroom. Girls sat in their seats, grooming themselves while the guys mostly discussed the latest sports. Most of the girls gave Sakura fake smiles and "welcomed her" to the school. It was too obvious that they were fake. The guys stared at her body. She was pale and thin but her long pink hair did nothing to help her awkward appearance.

The substitute teacher assigned her a seat beside a boy that they called Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had spiky blonde hair. She sat beside him and his cheap cologne flew into her nostrils. "I'm Naruto. I know a whole lot about the school. See that girl over there," he pointed to another blonde. She was perky but it was clear that she already hated Sakura.

"That's Ino Yamanaka. She's the average preppy popular girl. See the girl beside her," he pointed to a spunky brunette. The brunette looked out of place. Her hair was in buns and it was oblivious that she was involved with sports. She looked like she was having a terrible time sitting next to the blonde. Her uniform was altered. Instead of the normal sailor uniform, she wore a Chinese looking shirt and instead of a skirt she wore long black pants. It took her a minute but soon she figured out that the girl was wearing the guy's uniform.

"That is Tenten. She hates all preps, and oh, don't mind why she is dressed like a guy; she refused to wear the girl's uniform because it showed too much skin. Oh, she isn't bi or gay, she is just a tomboy. Its rumored that she has a crush on the guy in the back, Neji Hyuuga," Naruto pointed at a boy with long dark hair. He was sitting beside a girl who had the same white eyes as him. They looked like brother and sister.

"Naruto, is Neji related to the girl with the white eyes?" Sakura asked, taking a better look at the girl. The girl looked over their way. As soon as her eyes met Naruto's she melted and turned a bright red.

"Oh the soft spoken girl, that's Hinata. They don't claim each other but we guessed that they are related somehow because they share the same last name. In fact, Neji hates her and treats her like a slave. I feel sorry for her," Naruto sighed, "She has it so rough. They say the reason she is so pale is because she works for Neji because she is poor and Neji's father adopted her because she was lonely. Plus she suffers from a rare fever disease where her face glows red every now and again. Lately it's gotten worse."

"She's not poor," Sakura muttered. She had a feeling about the girl and knew she was correct. "Naruto, you see the sapphire on her neck? It's in the shape of the moon. That's definitely real. And telling that it is a deeper shade of blue, it must be worth a whole lot."

Naruto looked at her like he was confused. "Wow, you're good. What else can you tell about her?" he asked. Little did Sakura know, Naruto was the king of gossip in the school and everything that she said to him would be used against her.

"Well she has to be related to him. Look they have the same features. Same nose, same eyes, and their hair are dark. I suspect they are cousins. Oh and that reddening on her cheeks, that isn't a fever. But I won't tell you where it comes from," Sakura neatly placed her books under her chair. Naruto opened his mouth, hoping to find out more but the teacher walked in.

The real teacher looked young, about twenty six. He was a strange looking man, with grey hair and all covered up. It was mid August and he dressed like it was snowing outside. His turtle neck covered his mouth and nose and he wore a loose bandana that covered one eye. He looked too much like a student for him to even seem real.

"I'm Kakashi. Call me Kakashi not 'sensei' or anything because I'm not that old. Ok, first assignment is due Monday. You will have a partner that I will assign and you will have to do the project I assign. Ok, first pair, Sakura Hinata. Next, Naruto and Kiba," he kept going until the whole class was paired up except one boy named Shino. By the looks of it, Shino was happy.

Shino was also oddly dressed. His jacket was zipped up to the mouth and his eyes were protected by two dark sunglasses. He looked like a modern day pariah. He looked happy with himself. Not only did he sit alone, he rarely talked and always had a bug crawling on him. "People said he had body lice," Naruto informed her earlier.

At the end of class Kakashi handed out a pamphlet to Sakura and Hinata. "Umm, t-thank you Mr. Kakashi," as soon as she had uttered the word Mr. Kakashi took the paper away from her.

"I said call me Kakashi," he glared angrily. Hinata stepped back in a timid fashion.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I wanted to respect you," Hinata spoke shyly to him. Kakashi gave her what looked like a smile under his turtleneck. He patted her on the head and gave the papers back.

"Well I guess you can call me Mr. Kakashi, but not that often you hear?" he was treating her like a child and she was going along with it. It made Sakura mad to see what was going on. Hinata didn't need to be treated like that. Sakura pulled Hinata away.

"Let's go. I have lunch first, do you?" Sakura asked boldly. Hinata nodded in a shy manner. "So, you don't talk much do you?" Hinata looked over at Sakura and held her head over in shame.

"Not really, it seems like no one listens to me," Hinata spoke softly to Sakura.

"Well I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you," she gave Hinata a brave smile, and stuck out her hand to be shaken. Hinata shook it and smiled, showing a bit of her lovely personality.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, yes indeed it is very nice to meet you," Hinata smiled at her like she had done it all her life. Sakura eyed her carefully and then dragged Hinata off by the arm, "That's the sparkling personality I wanted to see. Hinata don't be shy around me, I want to be your friend."

"**Ugh, this food looks nasty,"** Sakura said, poking it with her spork (a spoon and a fork combined together). Hinata had led her over to an empty table. No one sat around them, not even Neji, Hinata's cousin who happened to be sitting with Naruto and two other guys.

"Hinata, do you sit alone in this corner everyday?" Sakura asked, wanting to know more about Hinata's life.

"Yes, Neji-sama doesn't allow me to sit with him and he doesn't like anyone to sit near me," Hinata explained in a soft tone, "He says since I am his servant, I need to learn how to be quiet and respectful."

"Wow, he has you on a leash," Sakura said, poking her cold spaghetti, "Hinata I can tell you aren't his servant, so why don't you tell me the truth?" Hinata's face turned red and went back down into her plate.

"You're mistaken Sakura, I truly am under Neji-sama's rule. I work for him and he pays me every Friday."

"Hinata, I want to be friends, please don't lie. I truly think you are related but I guess you can tell me the truth later, when you don't feel so shy around me," Sakura got up and threw away her food, "I'll see you later so we can work on the project, bye." And with that said, Sakura walked outside the cafeteria and glanced at the clock. She still had thirty minutes left of lunch.

"Wow, I must have only been in there for fifteen minutes," Sakura glanced around and saw a door that led to the rooftop. Walking slowly up the narrow steps, she was relieved to reach the top. Opening the door, she let out a sigh of relief but it was soon taken back. Ino, Neji, and Naruto sat there. They turned to her and Ino glared.

"There she is," Ino smirked in an evil way, "We can get rid of her now."

"No Ino, she smells too much of Sasuke!" Naruto held back the blonde. It was now clear to Sakura, Ino was also a vampire and so were Naruto and Neji.

Ino's threats continued. Soon she escaped Naruto's grasp and pulled Sakura toward the roof. "What have you done to Sasuke!" she screamed. Her claws dug into her neck. Sakura touched her necklace as a last resort but nothing happened.

"Nothing! I'm never around him!" Sakura screamed. She clasped Ino's neck, even though she knew she was weak compared to Ino. Naruto grabbed Ino and Neji stood there, just watching.

"Ino, she doesn't know what you're talking about, I read her mind," Naruto felt Ino tense up.

"She's the reason Sasuke came home the other night in shambles. She is messing with her mind, hurting him. I'm going to kill her!" Ino dug her nails deeper, bringing out blood. Sakura prayed that she would live, somehow.

A Demon answered her prayers.

"INO! LET HER GO!" a familiar voice yelled. Sakura looked up and shivered at the appearance of the vampire. His red eyes glowed. "Ino, you heard what I said," he growled again with fury in his eyes.

Ino pushed Sakura away with one hand, gently. Unfortunately vampire gently is different than human gently. Sakura stuttered backwards and found herself on the edge of the roof. As always, her luck was gone. Not noticing that she was on the edge of the roof, she stepped backwards as Ino went to grab her. Her body hurtled to the ground.

**TBC**

Lol, jk.

She clutched the necklace with one hand and felt a power rush through her. Her eyes glowed a soft jade and her pink lips pronounced, _"__Il signore, lo protegge. Sono la vostra figlia, dicente ad alta voce a voi. Rendalo chiaro come aria ed abbia la capacità di volare come gli angeli. Lascilo vivere ancora, come ho usato a. Proteggalo terra."_

As soon as she spoke those words, two beautiful white wings spread out from her back. She flew back up to the roof. Sasuke eyed her with caution then he stuttered back. He glared at the ruby necklace she wore. It was at that time, fate was written.

A huge wind blew as Ino went to grab Sakura one last time. As soon as she touched her, an electric charge went through Ino's body. A screech came from her as she backed up. Ino turned her head and nodded to Neji. "Let's leave." At once, they all disappeared, leaving Sakura alone again.

**Sakura looked at herself, **touching the white feathers. They were soft and velvety. She purred as she touched them, having no clue why they were there. Even though her body told her to be scared, she felt totally at peace with herself. Blood from Ino's claws ran down her neck. A sigh escaped her lips, letting her know she was safe again.

A pain shot up her back and tore her flesh. The wings disappeared, leaving her in a pile of soft white feathers. "What happened," she finally asked herself. Her body began to shake and she soon passed out.

**TBC**

**And now a word from my sponsor…..the laziest person in my life: **

Gurggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……….gurg……..X1000 GURGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

AND

……………

…………..

…………..

………….

………….

………….

………….

…………..

…………..

…………..

………..

……….

FOOEY

Black clouds and thunderbolts!

Sweet strawberry shortcake!

**Now a word from the author:**

**Ok, I know I haven't posted in a long time but I couldn't help it. I had this chappie written on my old computer but I've been forgetting to type and update. I love all of you for the help yall have given and please keep commenting. I love you all.**

**punkrock sakura**

**Translation of what Sakura was praying: **

**(Italian to English)**

**Lord, protect me. I am your daughter, calling out to you. Make me light as air and have the ability to fly like the angels. Let me live again, like I used to. Protect me Earth.**

**Dictionary:**

**Midnight Irises – a dark looking flower. It gives a very enchanted and dark look to the setting in paragraph six.**


	5. A Vicious Partner at the Dance of the

**Blood Bath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….well Duhhh! Everyone knows that!**

**Hehe**

**Well since this is my favorite story and my most loved story…I have decided to keep writing and hope that my fans keep commenting. Lucky for you, I have had an instant remedy for my writers block. I was really happy and couldn't wait to post a new chappie. So far, this is the longest chapter and will open up more of the story to you. There are surprises and shocks. Horror and fantasy come more into play as the tale goes on but for now, enjoy and be blissful. **

**I love you all**

**punkrock sakura**

**Chapter Five: A Vicious Partner at the Dance of the Dead**

**Hangovers** seem to last forever and make you feel terrible. You don't want to do anything and you feel drained of energy. This is how Sakura felt when she woke up on the roof. Feeling nauseated and helpless, Sakura laid on the cement covered roof until she heard the last bell ring. She hoped that the teachers wouldn't call her mother telling her that she had missed half of her classes. If they did, she would be in more trouble than ever.

Sakura sat there for a minute, thinking about how bad she felt and the events that had just happened. The events made her feel paralyzed and somewhat shocked. Her fingers moved up her back, feeling for the feathers that were once there. Instead of feathered wings, she found two deep cuts in her back. Strangely, her shirt wasn't torn from the wings. They weren't bleeding or hurting.

A shiver went up her spine as she sat there. Nothing seemed right. Another aura rushed through her system. It was darker and deeper than normal vampiric aura. She quickly stood up and stumbled to the door. As soon as she peeled it open, she ran out of the door and through the halls of the school.

The aura didn't cease until she had made it completely out of the school. As she walked home a boy seemed to be following her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was tall with short mousy hair. A little dog followed him. It was strange how he followed her, acting like he was trying to protect her. She stopped at her house and finally looked over.

She sighed when she watched him walk into the house across from hers. The house was big and covered with vines. It looked somewhat enchanted, yet very eerie. The bricks of the house were discolored and had moss growing around them. An old oak sat in front of the house. It was just as haunting as the house but it added a lighted mood. A monolithic statue stood at the edge of the gate that led into the house. The statue looked like a worn, broken angel. It seemed medieval. As the boy entered the house, his back arched a bit then he slammed the door, hiding himself from the world.

"Sakura calm down. Don't be paranoid about everything," she told herself over and over again. Looking at the door the boy had entered one last time made her feel better. After a run in with vampires, she wasn't sure what else was out there.

**Wondering through the earth,**

**Lost to the better half of you**

**Will you hunt tonight?**

**Dine by the cursed moonlight **

**Or Settle your battles with a vicious fight to the death?**

**Just remember, **

**The full moon was never your friend**

**Someday soon, **

**It may lead to your end.**

Entering the house was the worst paranoia of all, always feeling like her parents were going to jump out and ask, "WHERE WERE YOU?" She smiled as she greeted her mother and talked a bit. There was no arguments just, "How was your day?" which ended with a "Good, kinda boring" from Sakura.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur due to Sakura thinking nonstop about Sasuke and the other vampires. She wanted to know all about them and if the dream she had at the park was real or just fiction. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know. It was like a never resting memory, forever to haunt her in thought and imagination. When she finally stopped thinking about it, she was already asleep and dreamed it.

The next morning when she woke up, she didn't hurry to get to school. While getting ready, she didn't try to impress anyone, just put her hair up in a ponytail and put on her uniform. The walk to school that day took longer than the past day. A sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't ready for home base. She made a plan in her head. If Hinata was there, she would sit with her and talk about the project. If not, she would sit in a seat, scooted away from Naruto.

When she finally arrived at the school or hell, as she would like to call it, she looked in the classroom. Naruto was there and lucky for Sakura, so was Hinata. Also when she looked in, she saw the boy from across the street. _He wasn't here yesterday, _She thought. He seemed to keep himself alone from everyone except the tomboyish girl who he seemed to hang out with. The tomboy, also known as Tenten, was talking about training and the latest episode of an anime about warriors.

Sakura quickly made her way to Hinata. Sadly though, Hinata was sitting beside the beast who had watched as Ino tried to kill her, otherwise known as Neji. She decided to ignore him and just talk to Hinata. "Hey Hina, I say we get started on our project," Sakura smiled happily, holding out her folder.

"W-well N-Neji-sama s-says he wants me h-here to help hi-," Hinata was cut off with Sakura's words.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, you're not his slave," Sakura said sarcastically but the looks that Neji and Hinata gave each other and the glare that Neji gave to her, only inferred her conclusion, "Well, _'Neji-sama'_ what do you need help with anyway?" Sakura stared at him. For some reason she wasn't scared by this certain vampire.

"She needs to finish bandaging my arm," Neji said, pointing down with his eyes, "This is the third time she has tried." The bandages were loose and everywhere. It was obvious that Hinata didn't know proper technique for bandaging anything.

"Hinata get up, I'll do it. You just help me start on the project by talking to me so we can make a plan," Hinata tried to argue with Sakura's comments but was utterly defeated. The two traded seats and Sakura examined the damage on Neji's arm. It was just cut and bled a little. She had had practice bandaging things, mainly herself, when she was suicidal.

Years ago, when Sakura's parents first thought she was crazy, she would cut herself daily to let out her anger on them. She would listen to hardcore rock to heavy metal and sit in her room, writing all day, (That's how most of her poems were created). They began to blame her mental health and willingness to kill herself on the music she listened to and all the poems she wrote. Every time they began their impractical accusations, she would try to explain to them how the music actually healed her inner wounds; they threw the thought aside and laughed. They were too willing to blame something else on their child's behavior than their parenting.

Hinata looked over Sakura as she began to bandage the arm, studying the form and movement of the hands. "And try to get it tight right around in here or it will start to droop or sag," Sakura explained, pointing to Neji's arm. Hinata nodded and smiled. Neji sat there, glaring at the girl who had told his slave to take a break. "Neji you should be grateful instead of sitting there being grumpy," Sakura said with a smile, her hands finally stopped near the elbow. She admired her work with a soft smile and 'you better thank me' look on her face.

Just as Hinata and Sakura began to talk about the project, Kakashi walked into the room. He waited as students went to their assigned seats and began to talk. "I have decided to change your class assignment. Instead of a partnered project, each and every one of you will write a poem or a story, which ever you are better at, and share a bit about your life to the class. When you decide to share a bit of your life, you can make a collage, write a story, or bring in something dear and precious to you. The object you bring in has to have some meaning. You will share this to the class and it will count three times on your report end of semester grade," Kakashi smiled, "That is all. From now until the rest of the class period, you may talk or work on your poem or story."

The glass groaned in procession. A few people pulled out sheets of paper and began. Some sat there looking blank or sat there panicking about the assignment while others began to talk about how much they already hated the class. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder as she began to write. She tried not to notice but he began to creep closer until they were barely touching.

"You smell good," Naruto whispered, "Like a fragrance between cherries and sweet honey blossoms." Sakura ignored the comment.

"Your not going to tell anyone what happened yesterday, are you?" he asked her, putting a hand on her back. His hand danced around the gouges in her shoulder blades. She swatted him away. "Well, are you?" he asked, teasing her.

"Get your hand off me," she said as he came closer to the chain on her ruby. Her voice sounded like a low growl. He backed up very slowly, wondering what was going to happen next. She concentrated on her work until Naruto finally got up and went to talk to some other guys. When he left, she sighed and laid her head on her desk. Closing her eyes, she began to breath in deeply.

"**Sakura-chan, wake up! **You slept through lunch," Hinata gently shook the limp body of her friend, "Its time for gym. You wouldn't want to miss it today too!" Sakura opened her eyes.

"Hina, what period is it?" Sakura asked groggily. As soon as she stood up, Hinata pulled her out of the classroom.

"Its forth period. You also missed study hall," Hinata said, pulled Sakura through the halls, "Naruto-kun told me to come and wake you. Sakura stopped abruptly.

"Are you his slave too?" Sakura's voice changed to anger. Hinata didn't answer. "Hinata! Who don't you serve?"

Hinata looked at the ground. "I don't serve anyone else but him and Neji-sama. I'm more in debt to Neji than enslaved."

"That's a lie," Sakura looked at her, with compassion but sometimes to show compassion, you also have to hint out a bit of anger.

"Sakura, I hope in due time I can tell you everything but for now, please drop it so we can hurry and get to gym!" Hinata whined. Sakura knew that this was a painful subject for Hinata but didn't know how to approach it. She answered Hinata's pleas and walked somewhat willingly to gym.

When they arrived, they were ordered to sit on the bleachers. The gym was big and divided by a black line. On one side, the girls sat and on the other side, the guys sat. The courts were also split in half. The teacher allowed the girls to go in the locker room to change, one by one. Sakura was chosen last. The teacher gave her the uniform and everything that she need. "Nice you decided to join us today instead of skip class. You should have been here yesterday so you wouldn't have to hold up the class," she teacher immediately commented.

Sakura walked into a small locker room. It was cold and damp. It smelled of sweat and body products. Then she looked at the uniform. It was nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top. "What kind of school promotes sexual images?" she asked herself, thinking about the guys that would end up staring at the girls as they played sports. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Well isn't this just dandy," Sakura said, scowling at the pale, scantly clothed figure in front of the mirror.

"HARUNO! HURRY UP IN THERE!" yelled the teacher. Sakura walked out of the locker room, feeling even colder and more embarrassed. Just as she thought, the guys on the other side of the gym were staring and pointing. She tried to cover herself a bit with her hands but nothing worked. Instead, she went up onto the bleachers and hid behind Hinata. Hinata happened to be lucky with her uniform. It was a longer pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Today, we are playing volleyball. Does everyone remember who I partnered them up with?" the students shook their head yes and the teacher kept talking, "Good. Haruno, since you decided to ditch, you will be partnered up with Tenten. You two are up first. Yakamaka Ino and Sori Autumn, you go up against them." The four girls walked down to the oddly set up court.

They began to stretch and set up a bit. Sakura looked at Tenten and tried to make conversation. "So, you skipped yesterday too?" Sakura asked. Tenten glared at her.

"No, I had a doctor appointment," Tenten looked evil with the way she talked. Sakura looked at Tenten's body and compared it with hers. Tenten was pure muscle while Sakura was nothing but skin and bones.

"Listen, you better not make me look bad. The only reason me and you are partner is because you skipped," Tenten said as she stretched a little bit more, "Can you even play volleyball?"

"Before you go and think I'm some weak competitor, you better cool your attitude. I didn't skip, I more of, passed out. You know what, I think I'm gonna end up beating you at your own game. Prepared to be shown up," Sakura smirked. She finished her stretches and began to step up for a serve. Tenten smirked, she admired Sakura's attitude. Tenten went into defense position and got herself ready.

"How about we work as team and show them up instead?" Tenten smirked.

"Sounds alright with me. Ya ready?" Tenten nodded her head and Sakura served the first ball. The serve was so strong; it knocked Autumn off her feet as she tried to hit it back. Tenten came up from the back and spiked it into the ground. One point for their team and a sad look graced Autumn's face.

This became routine as they began to score more points. In the end, Team Tenten/Sakura ended up with only three more points than Team Ino/Autumn. They returned to the bench and started talking. Hinata's team was up verses an unknown team. Tenten sat beside Sakura and began to talk.

"Have you ever been on a volleyball team?" Tenten asked her.

"No why?" Sakura gave a questioning look. No one had ever asked her such a question. She didn't think she was that good at the sport. Maybe fair but not good.

"Well, the way you handled yourself. And yea, you showed me up. Who would have thought, I got shown up by a puny looking girl. No offense," Tenten smiled. Sakura laughed a bit and smiled along with her. "Wait, aren't you the girl who just moved here?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"I thought I had seen you from somewhere," Tenten smiled, "I think we might become very good friends." Sakura smiled. Her and Tenten clasped their hands together in some sort of triumphant handshake.

**Monday came quicker than anyone would have expected. **That morning in home base, everyone hustled to finish their projects and poems. No one had time to talk to anyone else. They were too busy making sure that the last few arrangements and checks. This was their first big grade.

The arrival of their teacher, Kakashi was a dreaded one. As soon as everyone settled down, Kakashi began to call people to the front. Unfortunately, Sakura was first on his list of name. She walked silently up to the front of the class.

"For my project, I thought I would share my poem first then let you come up with a conclusion. After that, I will share with you my most valuable object," Sakura took out a piece of paper and took in a deep breath,

"_**We walked fast**_

_**Along the courtyards**_

_**We sung the tune of blood**_

_**And shared the drink of life.**_

_**I shared mine,**_

_**And you drank to much**_

_**You lend me yours but I wouldn't drink such**_

_**For the fall from grace**_

_**Would leave me an empty space**_

_**And things would be so surreal.**_

_**You dined on my neck.**_

_**You didn't pay the bill**_

_**You took all and left me nil.**_

_**How will I ever heal?"**_

Sakura took in a deep breath and began to explain the poem. "One night, I had a drink that someone I killed me in my wedding dress. The drink of live is a fancy saying for blood. Now I shall let you all into my little secret," Sakura put the poem down and pulled a book out of her bag, "Months ago, I was hidden in darkness and forced into madness. No one believed me so began not to believe myself. I believed and still do, that there are creatures among us. Vampires, werewolves and other creatures. During that period, I wrote a book. It was published and many of you may know it. It is titled, Black Cherry Blossoms."

A few people in the room gasped, others sat there in awe. One girl stood up and yelled, "You should help us with the Halloween Dance!" The class joined in together. And with that, Sakura was now an honorary member of the school dance club.

**As September ended, **Sakura began to realize how important the Halloween dance seemed to be. Everyone in the school looked forward to dance. Compared to Prom, it was second. Soon she found out why the committee had chosen her for help. They thought she was creepy and dark. They told her, "Just be yourself. We'll help get everything and decorate. You just plan." Now the whole school's dance was on her shoulders.

Tenten and Hinata offered their help with planning and decoration. This helped Sakura greatly. Every other night, Tenten and Sakura (sometimes Hinata if Neji would let her), met up at a coffee shop and planned. Soon they came up with the name of the dance, "The Bone Palace Masquerade Ball." The theme would be a dead royalty is hosting a masquerade ball for all the ghosts, ghouls, vampires, and creatures. The dress code, for a girl was a mask with a beautiful dress (hopefully something that looks like what you would wear to a ball) and for the guys, a mask and a tuxedo. On each ticket would be a golden seal and a little skull. It would have lace and ribbons on it.

The committee had voted Sakura as the Bone Palace princess and a boy named Kiba for the prince. Kiba just happened to be the same boy who lived across the street from Sakura. From what Sakura spoken with Kiba, she learned he was a bit cold to people but he was also a class clown. In other words, he was a smartass. Hinata and Tenten began work on Sakura's dress immediately while all the others worked hard on Kiba's costume.

It seemed like everyone was intent on making her "prince" look better than her. After a little talk with Hinata and Tenten she figured out why.

**One night they decided** to finish up the dress at Tenten's house. Sakura stood on a pedestal while Hinata was working on the upper area of the dress, fitting it up for Sakura. Tenten sat on the bed helping sew up a shawl for her dress. They had decided on a very deep crimson color for the dress. It ended up being strapless with ribbons and lace stringing out everywhere. The dress looked like it was made for royalty.

Hinata began to sew the last ribbon around Sakura's waist when she happened to jab the needle into her side. Sakura jumped up and screamed, "OW!" Tenten giggled a bit.

"Sakura, no need to scream," Tenten giggled, "At least you have us working with you." Tenten pulled the needle from her side and looked at it. Sakura looked at them two for a second and sighed.

"I have a question. Why aren't anyone but you and Hinata helping me out? I mean it seems like everyone is obsessed with that Kiba boy," Sakura crossed her arms and Hinata swatted them away.

"Oh that's right, no one has told you have they?" Hinata asked, giving Sakura a look that made her feel stupid.

"Told me what?" Sakura began to grow annoyed and started to feel left out. Tenten sighed.

"His family is rich and very prestigious. People naturally suck up to him and do whatever he wants. His family decides who he can marry and who he has to stay away from. Right now, they are trying to find him a wife," Tenten explained, "Sadly though, the only reason people want to even be with him is for money."

Sakura jumped off the pedestal and straightened out her dress. "Well if he is so rich, how come he lives right across the street from me?" her face twitched a bit. She hated liars and hoped he wasn't one.

"He does?" Tenten asked somewhat hopefully.

"Yep, in the two story brick house, you know, the old one," Sakura began to talk off the dress and put on her black jeans and a green hoodie. She kept the hood up, covering half of her face and left her pink hair over one shoulder. Then she sat on the bed and laced up her vans. Tenten on the other hand, leaned against the door with her finger on her chin. A smirk emerged on her face as she looked over to Hinata who happened to be sitting on the floor in front of Sakura.

"That's not right; he lives in Oakwood Isle, the mansion that is right across from the ocean. Sakura, no one is supposed to live in the house across from yours. There are many stories about what goes on in that house," Hinata shivered as she recalled the entire spine chilling tells about the house.

"There is? Why don't you tell me the most common one?" Sakura was enthralled by her fascination with horror stories and the tales that could make anyone be chilled to the bone.

"Well, one story, ugh I hate this story. People say that a few years back a family moved into the house. Their oldest daughter became mentally ill and they had no idea why. They began to send her to therapy and found out that she would tell them strange tells of a wolf coming into her room at night," Tenten stopped as she saw Sakura's face grow pale. Sakura motioned for her to keep going, even though it reminded her of Sasuke.

"Well she kept going to the sessions until one day, she seemed perfectly fine. People say that the wolf had died or she had fallen in love. Well one night, she had a mental relapse and set the house on fire. People soon started to believe that the house was haunted by demons since…well…not a single thing was harmed in the fire. It was hard to believe since the fire was so hot, it burned things around it. The cars and little kid toys were all ruined but the house remained old and perfect. They say demons were working in the house that night.

"Later they found out that the daughter was part of a clan and every now and again they would have ceremonies in her room. The parents didn't know how they got in but soon rumors started up that the clan was of werewolves and she was chosen as their protector, that's why she suddenly became normal. She was trying to protect their secret. Once the rumors came up, the family moved and very so often you'll see lights going off in the house and occasionally there will be weird noises."

"Well nothing has happened since I moved here," Sakura rested her elbows on her knees and held her face with one of her hands, "And that still doesn't explain what he could be doing there."

Tenten and Hinata looked back and forth at each other. Tenten held her smirk with happiness and Hinata merely looked at Sakura. All of a sudden, Tenten bounced off the door and walked to her closet. She pulled out an army jacket and put it on.

"Well, we could find out what he was doing there," Tenten smiled. Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Sounds like fun. When she we leave?" Sakura looked at her watch, "It's about nine right now."

Hinata's eyes grew big. "You can't be serious!" her façade became terrified. Tenten stopped lacing up her shoes and glared at her.

"Well, let's put it this way, you can either go back home to your slave driver, _Neji-sama,_ or come with us and take a risk for once. If anyone asks we were just taking Sakura home. Anyways, I am supposed to take you home later. Neji and the others would never know," Tenten looked Hinata in the eye. Hinata gulped and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll go but I still don't feel right about it," Hinata stuck her arm through a pale blue sweater when Tenten motioned her to stop. Sakura decided to teach Hinata this time.

"Hinata, if you're going to go with us, you can't wear something light. It's dark outside but if we walked by street lights you would stand out more than us. Tenten, do you have an extra jacket?" Sakura looked over as Tenten opened her closet door again. The inside of the closet was draped with dark clothing. Finding something for Hinata was easy. Tenten threw a tight leather jacket at Hinata. She put it on and found out that it was very comfortable.

They looked at each other. "Ready?" Sakura asked. She was eager to get going. Tenten beamed with eagerness as Hinata played with the edges of her jacket and nodded. Tenten went into her drawer and took out three flashlights and stuffed something extra into one of her many pockets. Sakura didn't get a good look at it but at that point she really didn't care.

Within minutes they were heading out the door and out on the cold streets. The night was unusually cool and turbulent. The clouds above their heads seemed darker. It hid the stars and the moon so well that there wasn't even a speck of light in the sky. Every street light they passed under made them look like shadows among the pavement. The nearer they grew to the house, the neared Sakura's hand came to her throat where her ruby laid. Hinata clutched the jacket to her face and Tenten's hand laid closer to the pocket where she had hid the item.

Soon their feet stopped at the gate with the statue. Tenten pushed gently on the gate and it flew open. Hinata shuddered at the sight. Sakura was the first one to walk inside the gate, her hand was now plastered to her necklace. It gave her strength and helped her walk to the front door. They stood there for a moment and turned on their flashlight. They entered the door and looked at two stair cases, one lead to the basement and another lead upstairs.

The house was bigger on the inside than it seemed. There were many rooms and hallways that lead to a different corridor of the house. It was also more kept up inside than it was outside. Everything was old but looked radiantly new. Marble was everywhere, even on the ceiling. It sparkled on the light from their flashlights.

"I think from here we should split up. You see the garage shed in the back. We'll meet up there in a bit. I'll go on my own since I know the terrain of this place and Sakura, you stick with Hinata. Don't let anything happen to her," Tenten ordered. She shook Sakura's hand and walked down to the basement. Hinata hooked her arm with Sakura's free arm. Her tremble went through Sakura's body.

"Well, think we should head off now?" Hinata shook her head yes to Sakura's question. They trotted off through the halls, finding nothing but dust and clutter. It was amazing between the differences in some rooms than the front room. Sakura walked around, touching objects. Hinata began to loosen up and finally let go of Sakura's arm.

They began to walk around more and Hinata began to grow more and more comfortable. She finally stopped and looked at Sakura. Sakura stood and looked at her. The light of her flashlight bounced off the marble and hit Hinata in the face. "Sakura, I'm being a pest. I'm sorry. I'll head off on my own for a bit and go upstairs so you don't have to. Anyways, I feel…well I really need to go upstairs," Hinata looked at Sakura, waiting for Sakura to answer. She gave her a weird look and shooed her off.

"Alright but be careful. Try to be back down here in about five minutes," Sakura smiled, "I'll be waiting at the steps and if you aren't there, I'll come and get you." She watched as Hinata walked into the upper part of the house. Her feet stayed in place for a minute then she walked around a bit. The next room she entered was what seemed to be a little girl's room. It was pale purple and well kept up. She wished she had asked how long ago the room had been last used.

Her eyes traced every figure in the room. On a dresser was the last items of the child. It was four little angels. Each one held a different jewel. The jewels gleamed like they had just been polished. Their colors were bright. Sakura's eyes were drawn to an angel with a red jewel. She picked it up and fiddled with it. Turning it upside-down she nearly dropped the angel. Little letters spelled out, "Spring – Sakura." She sat it down and picked up another angel. It had held a blue jewel that looked a lot like the necklace Hinata wore. Instead of having a name on it, it only said winter. It was the same with the other two. They held a yellow jewel and a light green jewel. Those two read, Summer and Autumn. She put the angels in her pocket and quickly exited the room.

Five minutes had passed without Hinata. Still she wasn't worried and decided to walk a little bit more. The next room she walked into was the kitchen. Everything looked relatively new, including the appliances. Her ears began to pick up the murmur of the refrigerator. She opened it and looked inside. A gasp came from her lips. It was full of food that wasn't spoiled or rotten. "How can this be?" she asked but as soon as she did, a loud howl came from upstairs. She jumped a bit then her mind raced.

"Hinata!" she screamed and began to run up the stairs. Adrenaline pumped through her body, making each movement crucial. She ran around upstairs, looking for Hinata. Her body went faster as she ran. Then, her face grew utterly pale. A faint scream came from a room down the hall. Her feet ran awkwardly to the room. As soon as she reached it, she knew it was locked. She grabbed her necklace and glared at the door.

"_Aperto_!" She screamed and placed her hand on the door. A bright light came from her hand and blasted the door off its hinges. Inside she saw what she had dreaded most. Hinata was slammed against the wall with Kiba holding her down. Kiba looked over and then out the window, a beam of light shown through it, hitting Kiba. He backed away, frantically, and looked away from them.

Sakura ran to Hinata and stood in front of her. She felt the necklace burn into her skin. Her eyes fell to Kiba. He snarled and howled. His back began to arch and his shirt began to rip. All of his limbs stretched out and became filled with hair and such. His face became deformed and looked exactly like a wolf. Kiba turned around and looked at them. This time he wasn't a human, he was something different. Something wilder who held the heart of man but the look of an animal. He was a werewolf.

Sakura stepped out and soon began to regret her movement. As soon as she did, Kiba jumped onto her, knocking off her hood. He bit at her face and clawed into her skin. Hinata ran over and pushed the beast off.

"Stop!" she screamed. Kiba retreated to a corner, hiding himself in shadows.

**((translation at the bottom of page))**

"_Il padrone, chi è questa ragazza? Perchè è qui_?" the wolf spoke. As he did, Sakura began to notice that she could understand his speech. "_È odori come loro. E così facciali. Siete persino il mio padrone?_"

Kiba walked out from his corner and snarled at Hinata. The leather jacket Hinata was wearing fell to the floor. Her hand went to her own necklace. It began to glow. "I can't understand you," she cried. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Sakura looked over at Kiba.

"I'm Sakura, the girl from school," she tried to talk to him. The wolf again jumped at her. This time he tore her hoodie and shirt underneath. He bit her hair. Sakura began to cry. Kiba was too strong for her. "Hinata, Hinata, please help me!" she cried out.

Hinata began to rise from the floor. As she opened her eyes, they turned from pearl to a crystal blue, almost exact to her necklace. "_Ottenga fuori di lei. Ora_!" her necklace blazed bright blue and lit up the whole room. Kiba slowly got off of her and walked over to Hinata. It looked like he was bowing to her.

"_Sono spiacente che il padrone, lo perdona prego,_" he said. Hinata bowed down and petted him. A warm smile radiated from her face. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes and pulled out the blue angel. She looked on the bottom of it and read it. "Winter – Hinata."

Footsteps stomped up the stairs and into the room where . A feminine shape body appeared in the doorway. An arm stuck out of the doorway and aimed itself at Sakura. In its hand was a pistol. Kiba looked toward Sakura and growled. He stood up and made an attack position. "Sakura don't move!" the body yelled. It held out a pistol. Sakura looked up and immediately recognized the body. It was Tenten.

She stood up. "Tenten, Don't!" She screamed. Tenten stepped out of the doorway and shot a bullet right behind Sakura's ear. Sakura turned around and screamed. There was another body behind hers. Red eyes radiated from the body. The form held its shoulder where its black blood poured. Sakura's necklace began to react to the presence. It glowed red and paralyzed her.

The free hand from the body pulled her to it. The body was cold like a corpse. It was shaped and was layered with muscles. She looked up into cold, red eyes and soon saw a face from the glow of her necklace. His fingers laced around her neck. "Shoot again and I'll kill her," the male said. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Kiba growled up again. Hinata stood up and glared along with Tenten. Then, just like what had happened to Sakura, Hinata bent over onto the floor and began to scream. Her shirt began to stretch and rip. Two bright wings emanated from her back. As soon as the pain subsided, she stood up and ripped off her necklace. The crescent jewel formed itself into a staff. The room grew glacial and from the icy air came tiny snowflakes.

Kiba pushed himself onto her and pushed her down. "_Il sorceress, non spreca la vostra resistenza. Lascilo combattere il leech._" He spoke. Sakura heard his words clearly.

"Sorceress, now I see why Neji keeps your powers drained," Sasuke looked over and smiled, "I have seen all that I have needed. Oh, and princess, I'll be your partner at the dance. I'll not have you dance with a beast like him." He quickly kissed Sakura and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

They looked at each other. Tenten frowned. "Sakura, you are also a sorceress aren't you?" she asked. Sakura looked down at the ground, thinking. Fate had rewritten itself. She then looked at Hinata who was quickly forming back to a human.

"I heard your voice earlier yelling in Italian. I didn't think much of it until the air smelled of old, dead blood. I knew he was here so I came up here. I had no clue what was going on. I'm now guessing that he'll be attending our dance as your partner. Congratulations," Tenten said with cynicism, "You are so lucky. You're a vampire lover aren't you? If you are, get someone else to sew your dress. I'm a hunter, not a lover." Tenten turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"Tenten! Don't leave. You have it wrong. I wish I had never had an obsession with vampires. Now I'm stuck in a mess I don't think I can get out of," Sakura looked at Hinata. Kiba was protecting her. She lay, spread out on the ground, passed out. Tenten looked back at Sakura.

"I don't want to hear it now. We better get Hinata back house. We can say she fell asleep. Neji won't think anything strange of it. Anyways, by the way you sound, I think we should spend tonight together so we can learn more about each other. Call your mom and tell her," Tenten ordered, throwing a phone from her pocket to Sakura, "Kiba, I think it would be best if you left here and went to find the rest of your kind. Tell them that this house is off limits and find somewhere else."

Sakura watched as Kiba left. He jumped out the window and ran far out the street. She looked at the phone and dialed her number. Lying to her mom was easy. Then she looked at Tenten. She was carrying Hinata. "Tenten, do you hate me?" Sakura asked politely.

"No, I just think its about time you learn some things," Tenten walked out of the room, followed by a ripped up Sakura. She had a feeling that tonight would be hectic.

**TBC**

**Well what do ya think? Ok, whoever has any thoughts or critic to put out about this story, please comment. I would love to hear what you think. **

**Lots of love,**

**Punkrock sakura**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"_**Master, who is this girl? Why is she here**_" the wolf spoke. As he did, Sakura began to notice that she could understand his speech. "_**She smells like them. You smell like them. Are you my master?**_"

Kiba walked out from his corner and snarled at Hinata. The leather jacket Hinata was wearing fell to the floor. Her hand went to her own necklace. It began to glow. "I can't understand you," she cried. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Sakura looked over at Kiba.

"I'm Sakura, the girl from school," she tried to talk to him. The wolf again jumped at her. This time he tore her hoodie and shirt underneath. He bit her hair. Sakura began to cry. Kiba was too strong for her. "Hinata, Hinata, please help me!" she cried out.

Hinata began to rise from the floor. As she opened her eyes, they turned from pearl to a crystal blue, almost exact to her necklace. "_**Get off of her now**_!" her necklace blazed bright blue and lit up the whole room. Kiba slowly got off of her and walked over to Hinata. It looked like he was bowing to her.

"**I am sorry Master, please forgive me**" he said. Hinata bowed down and petted him. A warm smile radiated from her face. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes and pulled out the blue angel. She looked on the bottom of it and read it. "Winter – Hinata."

Footsteps stomped up the stairs and into the room where . A feminine shape body appeared in the doorway. An arm stuck out of the doorway and aimed itself at Sakura. In its hand was a pistol. Kiba looked toward Sakura and growled. He stood up and made an attack position. "Sakura don't move!" the body yelled. It held out a pistol. Sakura looked up and immediately recognized the body. It was Tenten.

She stood up. "Tenten, Don't!" She screamed. Tenten stepped out of the doorway and shot a bullet right behind Sakura's ear. Sakura turned around and screamed. There was another body behind hers. Red eyes radiated from the body. The form held its shoulder where its black blood poured. Sakura's necklace began to react to the presence. It glowed red and paralyzed her.

The free hand from the body pulled her to it. The body was cold like a corpse. It was shaped and was layered with muscles. She looked up into cold, red eyes and soon saw a face from the glow of her necklace. His fingers laced around her neck. "Shoot again and I'll kill her," the male said. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Kiba growled up again. Hinata stood up and glared along with Tenten. Then, just like what had happened to Sakura, Hinata bent over onto the floor and began to scream. Her shirt began to stretch and rip. Two bright wings emanated from her back. As soon as the pain subsided, she stood up and ripped off her necklace. The crescent jewel formed itself into a staff. The room grew glacial and from the icy air came tiny snowflakes.

Kiba pushed himself onto her and pushed her down. "_**Sorceress, do not waste your strength. Let me fight the leech.**_" He spoke. Sakura heard his words clearly.

**And that's about it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently.**


End file.
